


How it actually happened

by dreamerwatergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Fathers, Abuse, Alternate Canon, Daddy Issues, Ezekiel is Actually Ezekiel, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sibling Love, early season nine, gabriel is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerwatergirl/pseuds/dreamerwatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with the angel possessing his little brother for Dean Winchester to dig up truths hidden before 'creation' and to even wipe away the lies in his own memories. It faces him with an unexpected face and a deal of a lifetime. It leads him to a world of pain for the one he never claims to love. It is a world he never imagined. Never wanted too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

**Prologe**

 

I’m here to tell how it all actually happened. Now for all you know as you sit at your computer reading this I’m an ordinary person whose just bored or the next prophet and I could be and this could all be the _true_ story of hunters and all things supernatural. You all know the stories of Dean and Sam Winchester, it lead you here so you must. But you don’t know the whole version, the true version, unaltered version. The Carver Edlund books are wrong (a little). I know the truth about the angel Castiel, Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, the dead archangel and even what happed to poor Adam Milligan down in the pit. You can believe this is to be fiction all you like but I have the true story. From the mouth of God.


	2. Time of Occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in the parentheses are the words from the narrator. Continue.

Dean Winchester sighs. It had been another night of weird ass dreams (his words). At least he spelt a little. He hasn’t gotten his four hours lately and he doesn’t see himself getting any rest until Cas is safe back in his (arms) bunker. It’s 2 am and the sound of the bunker door hinges squeaking brings Dean from the kitchen (and coffee) to just get a glimpse of Sam’s giant form leaving. The eldest brother’s eyes narrow. The two had a deal (especially when one is possessed by an angel) no leaving in the middle of the night, without a note of explanation (Like ‘I’m hooking up’ or ‘Going out to get drunk’, for example) or they will be followed and/or yelled at. Dean decides with the angel inside to follow. The hunter’s beloved Impala is waiting and the headlights of one of the old Men of Letters cars are curving down the road nearly out of sight. Dean dressed in a t-shirt and jeans (he never planned on sleeping long) drives after him. Sam or Zeke must have driven for hours because Dean lost sight of his brother or the angel in brother. _Man his life is fucked up_. That’s his only though as he checks into a motel somewhere in Missouri, because wherever Sam’s body is going it’s head that way and whoever is in control is one hell of a driver that or angel mojo. Dean Winchester collapses on the stiff motel sheets thinking of Castiel to hopefully dream of the angel for the first time in months.

 

 

Sam Winchester is note the one in control of his body though now the gentle giant’s mind is down in nothingness. Ezekiel is at the command and he can finally get something that he’s been waiting centuries for, the pretty little angel Castiel. Now, former angel, but that just makes it easier. He smirks are he drives (he wants to safe strength) thinking about the moment Dean Winchester of all humans prayed for help. The very same Dean Winchester that took his Castiel away. Of course Ezekiel is not stupid Dean Winchester would watch ‘Cas’ like a hawk the moment he stepped foot in the bunker and Ezekiel couldn’t have that. Not with the plans he had. The plans God had. The fallen angel’s smirk grows as the city of Saint Louis grows nearer and he knows exactly where to find the little lost lamb is too. It’s about four am when the angel finds him on a sidewalk surrounding by abandoned building and dark alleyways. He flexes the muscles of his vessel’s large hands before pushing the smaller ‘man’ against a brick wall (one covered in old posters and dust).   
“Sam? Wha-“   
“I must stop you there, Castiel. You have me mistaken.”

“Ezekiel.” Those blue eyes widen and he tries to push the towering form off him. But Sam’s body presses against Cas’ and his hand catches and bruises the pale left wrist and his arm comes to pin Castiel at the throat cutting off the air.   
“I think, Brother, that it is time we had occasion.”

Ezekiel pulls back slightly (not enough to make our angel’s struggling worth anything) just enough to look at the vessel well body that he gets to play with for as long as he wants. Ezekiel releases the writs to punch the man’s stomach a few times hard. (He claims the struggling was getting annoying) and then snake a hand down to grab that ass.   
“Oh Castiel you’ve always had nice pretty vessels. And oh how this vessel wants you. How many times has Sam Winchester’s body pressed up on you? Am I the third? Tell me do you prefer the brother. The man you left me for? It doesn’t matter. Now I finally will have you Cast-“ The blue eyes remained, if not widened in fear and shocked as Ezekiel slumped before falling off to the right.   
“He’ll take a rain check. How about never?” The angel Gabriel looked at his fallen (literally on the ground) brother.   
“G-Gabriel-“ Castiel is hyperventilating with a bruise on his throat, confusion written over his features. It mixes with fear and pain to pull at Gabe’s heartstrings. He places two fingers on his little brother’s forehead causing the smaller to fall against him sleeping peacefully.

“Nighty, night Cassie. You’re safe now.” With that the archangel transported them (Sam/Ezekiel included) to his place in the downtown city.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Sorry it is short.


End file.
